


Singing with a Stranger

by doro_writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College, F/M, Karaoke AU, Song fic, Strangers to Lovers, marinette and adrien don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doro_writes/pseuds/doro_writes
Summary: Alya drags Marinette to a bar for their night off, and during their time there, Marinette meets a sinfully good-looking man with green-eyes. By the end of the night, Marinette's sure she'll never be lonely again.(Aged Up!, Marinette and Adrien do not know each other yet!)





	Singing with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing anything remotely close to sexy or a song fic, so this was definitely an experience. Regardless, I hope y'all enjoy!

Marinette wouldn’t consider herself as someone who was lonely. Sure, she had no one to call hers, but she had her best friend, Alya, and that was enough. Sometimes, however, she had this feeling when it was just her, alone with her thoughts and a tub of ice cream, but she wouldn’t call it loneliness, per se. She just felt empty? Blank? She wasn’t really sure how she could describe it.

By anyone else’s definition, she was definitely lonely, but she would always brush it away. By Marinette’s standards, loneliness meant having nobody, but since she had Alya, she wasn’t lonely. At all. Marinette didn’t really have time to make many friends since she had to juggle her internship with college, her duty as Ladybug, and her occasionally shift at the library, so making new friends was practically impossible.

Her best friend was convinced that Marinette was lonely, despite her many refutations, so she managed to drag her friend out on her one free night. To a bar. A karaoke bar, to be exact.

Between the very long line of singers, the obnoxiously loud music, and the vibrant colours pulsing everywhere, Marinette had half a mind to leave, go home, and spend her free night watching some anime, but she couldn’t. She didn’t get many nights out with Alya because of her busy schedule, so the least she could do was allow herself to be dragged to this temporary hell.

Next to her, Alya was fervidly babbling on about her Ladyblog to a man in a red cap. Marinette eyed the man warily before directing her attention to the drunk performer on stage.

Boredly, she sipped her Mai Tai. As much as she loved Alya, she just wanted to go home. She didn’t want to disturb Alya and her new friend (?), and she had no one to talk with.

To her surprise, she would’ve killed to have been with Chat Noir at the moment. She had becoming accustomed to his regular flirting and eventually learned to pay no mind to it, but even at this moment, she missed him and his flirtatious ways, dearly.

Soon, Marinette had downed her drink and proceeded to ask for another one, earning a curious yet concerned look from her best friend.

Leaning away from Cap-Boy (Marinette had come up with the name in her tipsy state), Alya yelled over the music, “Are you okay?” Alya stared at the glass, one eyebrow raised. Marinette never drank anything that quickly. She never really drank anything. Period.

“Yea! Don’t worry about me!” Sending a smug look to Cap-Boy, she said, “Just go have fun with him.”

Alya stared at her. “Do you wanna go home? We can go and-”

Marinette held up her hand firmly in Alya’s face. “No! You have fun with your new boy toy! I’ll just,” Marinette clumsily winked, “supervise.” Alya sent back a smirk.

“I’m a big girl now. I’m more worried about you,” Alya playfully shot back, looking at the new glass the bartender pushed towards Marinette and then back up at the tipsy girl. Marinette waved her hand at her carelessly.

“Don’t. I’m relaxing, so go have fun!”

“If you say so, but don’t drink too much or go off with strange guys, okay?” Nodding, Marinette pushed Alya to return to Cap-Boy.

Sighing, Marinette realized that she was back at Square One. Sitting alone drinking her Mai Tai. As she turned back towards the small stage, she saw green eyes. Green eyes. Vibrant greens eyes that sent shivers down her spine. They glowed in contrast to the club’s bright reds, neon greens, and obnoxious yellows.

She bit her lip as her heart began to thud happily in her chest. His eyes were like a green meadow, so full of a shy beauty that made her want to stay and look into them all day. In his eyes, Marinette could feel a faint trace of desire that conjured up an unfamiliar heat in uncomfortable places.

Flustered, Marinette looked away and a familiar heat crawled up her neck. She felt conflicted, however. Gazing into his eyes was addicting. They were a drug that went straight to her heart and coursed through her veins. She just couldn’t get enough.

Forcing herself to stare at the stage, Marinette completely riveted her body towards the stage. _Don’t look. Whatever you do don’t look. He’s probably just some creeper anyways. A creeper with gorgeous gr- wait. No. No!_ Marinette shook her head, trying to shake off any thoughts of the green-eyed mystery man.

Wriggling in her seat, Marinette did her best to her maintain her focus on the out of tune man attempting to sing _My Heart Will Go On_ , but his inability to sing made it difficult to decide of holding back was worth the pain.

Suddenly, Marinette’s eyes started moving on their own accord. They (somewhat) subtly slid back to the green-eyes that haunted her from across the busy room. Her heart rate picked up to one million miles a minute as her eyes met his.

Why was it that his eyes still lingered on her? Marinette watched as his eyes took all of her in. It felt as if he was devouring her, undressing her with just his eyes. Marinette started to feel hot. She wasn’t sure if it was the room or her internal temperature, but she knew it was the green-eyed man’s doing, causing her to take another sip.

A red light flashed across the man, giving Marinette a good view of what he looked like, and suddenly, the girl was sure that someone that looked as good as him should have been arrested. His blonde hair was swept in a way gave him a boyishly handsome look, but his sharp jawline and beautifully crafted cheekbones screamed sinful.

At this moment, Marinette took her time to devour the image of him, laid back in his seat with a devious smirk that said _Come and get me_. A newly awakened desire began to swirl in her, coaxing her to go over there and kiss the grin off of his face. Trying to ease the heat of the hunger, she sipped half of her glass of Mai Tai in one go.

Marinette blushed. Stop lusting over some stranger, Marinette! You’re stronger than this. Just because he’s devilishly good-looking, it doesn’t mean you can go lusting after him.

“So who’s this guy you’re eye-fucking?” Alya’s voice teased suggestively, tearing her out of her thoughts.

Marinette retorted with a huff and took a swig of her drink. She felt unbearably thirsty. “I don’t know what you mean.” She rolled her eyes as she took another sip.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Oh! Look! He’s going up to sing!” Alya shoved Marinette playfully, “Why don’t you go up there, sing with him, seduce him, and take him home?” Alya suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Because I don’t do that!” Finishing the last of her drink, Marinette requested another glass. Was this her third? Her fourth? She didn’t know. She had been so focused on the green-eyed man that she had been thoughtlessly drinking glass after glass.

A movement out of the corner of her eye and heard Alya giggling. It was the knowing giggle that an opportunity was coming.

“So, I was wondering if,” a smoky voice came out through the speakers, “if I could get a partner for this duet.”

Looking up, Marinette saw the sinfully handsome man on the stage staring straight at her. She felt herself weaken under the strength of his gaze. Feeling a nudge in her side, she looked to see Alya winking at her and motioning for her to go up.

“The man you were eye-fucking is asking you to go up there and sing. Go!” The girl motioned desperately.

Trying to stand up, she realized her legs were practically jelly. Marinette walked across the bar to the stage. Her legs were shaking. Her palms were clammy, and she felt her already on-fire body grow even hotter.

The intent stares from the crowd and the man on the stage made Marinette want to run back into Alya’s arms, where she would be safe and sound, but she was already halfway across the bar. Running away would only make her look stupid(er).

When she arrived at the base of the stage. The blonde man held out his hand to lead her on to the platform. Gratefully accepting the support, she stumbled onto the stage.

“Hello, I’m Adrien,” he said, kissing her hand and bowing in a very Chat Noir-like style.

Shyly, Marinette replied, “I’m Marinette.”

Sensing the chemistry between the two, some people threw out a couple Just kiss already!s, and some others whistled.

“Do you know the acoustic version Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith?” Excited, Marinette perked up with excitement and nodded enthusiastically. With a smile, Adrien cued the start of the song.

The song started off with some soft hums from Adrien as the backtrack played chords at piano and snaps.

_I don’t wanna be alone tonight. It’s pretty clear that I’m not over you._

Staring at Adrien slack-jawed, Marinette was completely blown away by the smoothness and beauty of his tone.

_I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do, so I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight._

The crowd was unusually quiet, also listening in the beauty of the man’s voice. It was no surprise that he had managed to capture the attention of everyone in the building. His voice was angelic, and his looks were downright sinful.

_Can you light the fire? I need somebody who can take control._

Adrien stepped towards Marinette, gazing into her eyes. Leaning in, he cupped her face, and sang the next lines into her ear, as if he was whispering.

_I know exactly what I need to do 'cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight._

Marinette shivered as she felt his hot breath on her ear and missed the feeling when he pulled away. Overtaken in a magical daze, Marinette had stared at him in awe throughout the chorus on the song. The crowd snickered at Marinette’s awe-struck look, pulling her out of her daze in time for her part.

_I wasn't even goin' out tonight, but, boy, I need to get you off of my mind._

Marinette strutted over to Adrien, a confident smirk plastered on her face.

_I know exactly what I have to do. I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight._

She lazily trailed a finger over his chest and winked. Pushing out her chest, she leaned into him and sent him a coy smile.

_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new. Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger._

They sang the chorus together. Their voices melding together to create a rich, angelic duet. Their voices complemented the other. Neither sticking out too much nor hiding under the other. They harmonized with one another, adding more tension and beauty to their duet.

The singers’ passion was thick in the room. The way their bodies moved towards each other and the way their eyes were glued to the other’s showed how enveloped they were in the song and with each other.

The entire crowd sat, unmoving. All eyes and ears were focused on the duo in the front of the room as they were completely enraptured by the duo’s passion and intensity.

Then came the final chorus:

_Look what you made me do (ooh), I'm with somebody new. Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger. Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new. Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger._

Adrien pulled Marinette close to him, leaving no space between them. An intense fire burned in their eyes. Somehow, this embrace to them felt so familiar and comforting despite the fact that they had just met that day.

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (ooh). I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)._

Pulling back, Marinette cupped Adrien’s cheek and gazed into the depths of his vibrant green eyes.

_I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger). I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)._

They ended the song in unison without tearing their eyes away from each other. Somehow, singing in each other's arms and staring into their partner’s eyes felt so right.

Marinette now knew that she would no longer have to spend a single night alone, eating ice cream out of a tub and feeling empty. Even if words didn’t confirm it, she was confident from the look in his eyes and the way his hands were wrapped around her waist that he was hers, and she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my first time writing this kind of stuff, please write any comments, praises, or criticisms below! They will be very much appreciated :^)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
